The Drunken LeafSoundSand Party!
by HanaBri
Summary: Tsunade brought out sake, and as a result, the Sound and Sand Villages have come for a mad party! But it turns into a singing contest over love! OH NO! Couples:SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTema, NejiTen, KakaAnko, JiraTsu, AsuKure, and KabuShi! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Well, This is a completely random story where most of Konoha and the Sound, and some of Sand are drunk and together for a party. But a singing contest starts! Characters from Konoha include: Tsunade, Jiraiya, all of the Rookie Nine, who are 17 and are all ANBU(excluding Sasuke), Team Guy, who are 18 and ANBU, all of their sensei's, Anko, Shizune, and Konohamaru and his little gang of friends, who are 13 and on a genin team together. Sound Characters: Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, The Sound Five, or however many people they have now, and Sand Characters are the Sand Siblings who are Gaara-17, Kazekage; Temari-20, Jounin; and Kankouro, 19, Jounin. Pairings:SasuSaku(Admit it, if Sasuke was to end up with anyone at all, it would have to be Sakura), InoShikaTema(But who will end up with him in the end?), NejiTen, NaruHina, KakaAnko, KabuShi, JiraTsu(I love this couple), AsuKure. I'm trying to keep everyone in character. The Sannin won't be because they're drunk, and some of the Jounin will be out of character, but not too much hopefully.

Disclaimer: I own none of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She's unbelievably drunk to have the Sound Village over for a party, huh?" An ANBU member with familiar pink hair muttered to another ANBU with long blue/purple hair. The two ANBU, along with another pair of Black Ops sweat dropped as they heard Tsunade's laughter ring across the banquet hall, from where the Three Sannins were all drunk and catching up on old times.

"Loosen up a little, forehead!" An ANBU with long, blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail exclaimed, removing her swan mask, showing herself to be Ino Yamanaka. "I guess I should," responded the pinkette, "Orochimaru and his cronies are too drunk to do anything, except for maybe Sasuke,". She slid off her wolf mask, revealing Sakura Haruno. "Too t-true," sighed the blue/purple headed girl, slipping off her cat mask, to be the one and only Hinata Hyuuga. The brunette kunoichi, Tenten slid off her eagle mask.

The four most talented kunoichi were approached by Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Temari, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, the rest of the Rookie Nine, and (being dragged unwillingly) Sasuke. Sasuke was totally helpless tonight because Orochimaru had drained his power so he couldn't wreak havoc. "Tsunade requested you four sing as entertainment. Others do too, so don't feel picked on Hinata!" exclaimed a (supposedly) non-drunk Naruto. "WHAT? NO!" Sakura and Ino shrieked at the same time. "Erm, I don't know if that's a good idea," Hinata said shyly, moving to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure it is, Hinata!" Naruto cried, as he shoved her to the backstage of the platform that was set up. The others did the same.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't wait to see them!" Naruto and the rest of the group had taken a seat in front of the catwalk. This is what the stage looked like. There was a main stage with about 6 steps, a main platform and a catwalk in the middle, leading to a small circle at the end of it, and a doorway that is covered with curtains at the top of the steps. There was a second story that had three stairways, one on the left, one on the right and one down the middle that connected it to the first story of the stage.

The music suddenly started.

**Mystery Voice**: _Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

"That sounds like Tenten?!" they chorused. "No way!" Neji said.

_**All voices:**_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_**TenTen: **Uhhh_

_**All voices:**_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Hinata appears through the doorway of the first story, and she's wearing a light wash denim mini-skirt, and a light blue long sleeved shirt that says "Hinata" in gold, cursive script. She starts walking down the catwalk to the beat.

_**Hinata:**_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Naruto_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

"Hinata!" Neji said, being the over-protective cousin he was, covered Naruto's eyes.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

At this point she is at the end, circular part of the cat walk. She starts walking back up to the beat.

_**Hinata:**_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

_**TenTen:**_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Ino appeared on the right staircase as the next verse started, same outfit as Hinata, except her hair was down, and reached down to the backs of her knees, and her shirt was purple and said "Ino".

_**Ino:**_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Shika drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

She was at the circular part of the catwalk.

_**Ino:**_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Ino was singing directly to Shikamaru, with a gleam in her eyes.

"What exactly does that mean?" Naruto inquired.

"I'll tell you later," Shikamaru muttered, pretty much redder than Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

It was at that time that TenTen appeared at the left staircase, her hair down, and it was wavy, wearing the same thing except a green shirt that says "TenTen".

_**TenTen:**_

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

She reaches the bottom of the staircase, and starts walking the catwalk.

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

She reaches the circle, and bends over and touches Neji's cheek, and walks back up the catwalk.

_Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews_

_Four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_**Hinata/Ino:**_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_**TenTen:**_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_**TenTen:**_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on now_

_**Ino:**_

_Marmalade (New Voice: ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (Hinata: ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (New Voice: noooo)_

_**New voice coming from upstairs:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

At the very top of the middle staircase was Sakura, her outfit the same, except her shirt was pink and saying "Sakura". She starts walking down the stairs slowly, one at a time.

_**Sakura:**_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

She looked directly into Sasuke's eyes as she sang that, but all he did was look away. She was infuriated, but kept her cool.

_**Sakura:**_

_More, more, more!_

_**Ino:**_

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (Sakura: nine to five)_

_**Hinata**_

_Living a gray flannel life_

_**Sakura:**_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

_More, more, more!_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (Hinata:ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_!

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (TenTen:ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (Hinata:all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (TenTen:ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (Ino:ohh)_

At this point, Tsunade comes out, and announces the names.

_**Tsunade:**_

_Come on, uh_

_Sakura_

_**Sakura:**_

_Moulin_

_**Tsunade:**_

_Ino_

_**Ino:**_

_Lady Marmalade_

_**Tsunade:**_

_TenTen_

_**TenTen:**_

_Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_**Tsunade:**_

_Hinata_

_**Hinata:**_

_Oh oh ohh ooh oh oh_

_**Tsunade:**_

_Rock wilder go_

_**Hinata:**_

_Lady_

_**Tsunade:**_

_Moulin Rouge_

_**Sakura:**_

_Oh ooh_

_**Hinata:**_

_Ba dum ba dum_

_**Tsunade:**_

_Misdemeanor here_

The four girls gather at the circle in the end of the catwalk, and strike a pose.

_**Sakura/Ino/TenTen/Hinata:**_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes-ah…._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was…Interesting." Shika sighed, blushing like a beet. "Ne, Shikamaru, what does that French crap mean, anyways?" Naruto asked. "It is directly translated as 'Come sleep with me tonight,' Troublesome, huh?" he sighed. The rest of the people that heard that were blushing, but Naruto wasn't. "How cute, she wants to cuddle with the guy she's singing to!" "No, you dobe, that's not what it means," Sasuke spoke up for the first time that night.

"Don't tell him things he needn't know, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, plopping down into a seat across the table from Sasuke, still in her performing clothes. "Did you like my performance, Shika-kun?" Ino said, taking a direct seat beside Shikamaru. "That French was… interesting," he blushed. "Hinata! Sit here," Naruto screeched, pulling up a chair next to him, even though some random guy was already sitting in it.

Naruto just sort of knocked the guy off of the chair. "TenTen, what was that? Well, whatever it was, don't do it again," Neji said, a deadly aura surrounding him, "Too many boys were ogling you like eye candy," "And that matters to you why?" TenTen asked. "It-It would disrupt training if you had fan boys," he replied, losing his cool for a moment. "Sure, Neji, sure," Kiba said, winking at Neji, and nudging him with his elbow.

_Meanwhile with the Three Sannin and their apprentices…._

"Ororo-kun, How come you left me and Jira-chan?" Tsunade pouted, as she tried to take a drink of her sake, but was held back by Shizune. "You mustn't drink more, Tsunade-sama!" 'You're drunk as a cow as it is,' she thought, wrenching the sake bottle from Tsunade's grasp. "I was an evil person, spited by the old geezer, and sad at not being chosen to be the Fourth Hokage!" Orochimaru cried as he polished of his third bottle of sake. "Oh, Ororo-kun, you poor, poor soul!" sobbed Jiraiya, latching himself onto Orochimaru, and started crying.

Meanwhile, poor Shizune was simultaneously trying to wrench the sake out of all three shinobi's hands. "You think you could help?" Shizune yelled over the loud sobs to Kabuto. "Nope, I'm hoping he'll kill himself from alchohol poisoning," he replied, leaning back in his chair, and gesturing to Orochimaru. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath, her head drooping. "But, for a beautiful girl like you, I guess I could spare a little help," Shizune looked up, and was face to face with Kabuto. He smirked, and then appeared behind Orochimaru. He slapped him upside the head, and exclaimed "No more sake,". "But… But… Kabu-kun!" he wailed out. "Kabu-kun?" he twitched, once, twice, and then regained his composure. WHAP! Orochimaru was slapped by Kabuto. "No more sake," he said again, but much more deadlier.

_With The Jounins…_

"What a riot, did you see Shikamaru's face when she said his name?" Asuma was still laughing from the former performance. "I never knew Hinata could break out of her shell that much," Kurenai mused, taking a delicate sip of her wine. "Sakura shouldn't do these things, she has enough fan boys hounding her during practice as it is…" Kakashi sweat dropped, thinking about all of the training sessions ruined thanks to stampeding fan boys. "OH THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH AS OBVIUOSLY BLOSSOMED WITHIN OUR FORMER STUDENTS!" Gai-sensei cryed. "Aw, Kakashi, lighten up, it's not like they're gonna eat her or something," Anko said, slapping him on the back. "Uh…" Kakashi massaged his temples as he remembered that one freaky fan boy that actually bit Sakura.

But their conversation was cut short as the music started again.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari was wearing her original outfit from the Chuunin exams minus the fan and was the only one on the stage.

_**Temari:**_

**_Come on over, come on over baby (4x)_**_  
_**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**__

**_Hey boy don't you know_**_  
_**_I got something going on_**_  
_**_I've got an invitation_**_  
_**_Don't you keep me waiting all night long_**__

**_I know, you know, so baby don't_**_  
_**_Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you_**_  
_**_You will or you won't_**_  
_**_Don't wanna play that game with you baby_**_  
_**_Said listen to me_**__

She was at the end of the catwalk and started singing directly to Shikamaru. Yeah, Ino was pissed. She was growling like a tiger defending her young.

**_All I want is you, come over here baby_**_  
_**_All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy_**_  
_**_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_**_  
_**_You better cross the line_**_  
_**_I'm gonna love you right_**_  
_**_'Cause all I want is you_**__

She started dancing while singing.

**_Come on over, come on over baby (2x)_**_  
_**_Ohh...yeah yeah_**__

**_I'm not just talking, no,_**_  
_**_About your sexuality (his sexuality)_**_  
_**_But I can't help myself_**_  
_**_When you put your hands on me_**_  
_**_Ooh oh, ooh_**__

Ino gasped. Had Temari and Shikamaru actually kissed?

**_It's paradise, when you and I_**_  
_**_Get close, get tight_**_  
_**_When all I wanna, go all, all night_**_  
_**_I wanna play that game with you baby_**_  
_**_Listen to me_**__

**_All I want is you, come over here baby_**_  
_**_All I want is you (oh oh), you know you make me go crazy_**_  
_**_All I want is you (yeah yeah), now baby don't be shy_**_  
_**_You better cross the line_**_  
_**_I'm gonna love you right_**_  
_**_'Cause all I want is you_**__

Temari saw that she was winning this battle because Ino was mad jealous. She suddenly thought of the perfect ending.

**_Come on over, come on over baby (2x)_**_  
_**_Ohh...yeah yeah yeah yeah_**__

**_Don't you wanna be the one tonight_**_  
_**_We could do exactly what you like_**_  
_**_Don't you wanna be just you and me_**_  
_**_We could do what comes so naturally_**_  
_**_I got a thing for you_**_  
_**_Got my mind made up (yeah)_**_  
_**_And I'm serious, never been more baby_**_  
_**_I'm sure that it's real (so sure)_**_  
_**_And it's right here, uh come on_**__

**_Come on, come on, come on, over (6x)_**_  
_**_Oh oh oh, yeah yeah_**_  
_**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**__

She kept singing to Shikamaru.

**_You give me..._**_  
_**_What a girl feels, what a girl likes_**_  
_**_What a girl needs, what a girl wants_**__

**_All...I..._**_  
_**_All I want is you_**_  
_**_Ohh, ohh baby_**__

**_All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh oh (woo)_**_  
_**_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_**_  
_**_You better cross the line_**_  
_**_I'm gonna love you right_**_  
_**_'Cause all I want is you_**__

**_Ohh, ohh, yeah..._**_  
_**_All I want is you, you make me go crazy, you_**_  
_**_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_**_  
_**_You better cross the line_**_  
_**_I'm gonna love you right_**_  
_**_'Cause all I want is you_**

**And right there on the stage, Temari leaned over and Shikamaru on the lips.**

**_(A/N:It's Reaction Time!)_**

**_Jounins:_**

**"Damn, Shikamaru's a player," Asuma gaped, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. "That's not good," Kurenai sighed, knowing there was a catfight to come. "Oh, that's brutal," Anko grinned, "I love it," 'Sadistic psycho. You know, that's probably my perfect match.' Kakashi mused in his head. "Now, there's a good example of a boy that knows his youthfulness!" Gai said. " I think it's our turn to sing, Kurenai. Grab Shizune and meet me backstage," Anko grinned, the idea running through her mind. 'Oh boy,' Kakashi thought, 'Here we go again,'**

_**Sannins and Apprentices:**_

"Give me the sake, Tsu-whoa…" Shizune was stopped mid-sentence when she saw the scene on stage. "OOOOHHH, Sand Girl and Lazy Ass kissing in a tree, S-I-T-T-I-N-G!" Orochimaru sang out drunkenly. Even though she was drunk, Tsunade knew to keep quiet. Jiraiya was too busy staring down Tsunade's shirt to notice anything. "I bet you hundred American bucks he ends up with her," Kabuto said to Shizune, the challenge blazing in his eyes. "Hah, no way! My girl Ino will so kick Temari's butt! You're on!" Shizune responded, the little sake she had had evident since she made the bet.

Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and Sand Sibs- 

Temari-'Perfect,'

Gaara-'…'

Kankuro-'Puppet-man,'

Shika-'Damn, this is troublesome,'

Ino-'Did she just kiss him?'

Chouji-'Chips, Chips, chips, oh god, Ino looks pissed,'

Sakura-'That bitch, Shika is Ino's boy,'

Sasuke-'Why am I here again?'

Naruto-'Ramen, Hinata, Ramen, Hinata, Shikamaru, kissed, Temari, Ramen, Hina- wait, what?'

Kiba-'Dang, dawg,'

Shino-'I'm a creepy person inside and out,'

Hinata-'Poor Ino!'

TenTen-'I'll kunai that that bitch to hell,'

Neji-'Can I go now?'

Lee-'That is NOT youthful,'

"I need air," Ino said, rising form her chair so rapidly, that it was knocked over. "Ino, wait, dammit, too troublesome," he said rising to follow her. "Shika, wait," Temari said, making to follow, but was stopped by the three remaining kunoichi. "Don't you ruin this for Ino," TenTen growled. "It's the first time since Sasuke that she found someone to love," Sakura added, glaring over at Sasuke for good measure. 'How do I get mixed up in these things?' Sasuke thought.

Temari was about to get violent, but the music started again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, what do you think? Review please? They make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I have created the third chapter of the Drunken LeafSoundSand Party! This is where the jounin couples come out. And where the love triangle comes to a standstill. But hey, why are you reading this? **

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. Songs, characters, none. Just the story line.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An Egyptian-like beat started blaring from the speakers. Everyone's attention was up to the stage once again.

Anko appeared at the top of the middle staircase, wearing black jeans and a purple spaghetti strap. She walked down the stairs to the beat.

_**Anko:**_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)

It was obvious who she was singing to. Kakashi decided to put down his little perverted book to watch the rest of the performance. Asuma's newly lit cigarette met the same fate as his last, as it dropped to the floor with his jaw. Kurenai had appeared in the same place as Anko had, wearing white jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt.

_**Kurenai:**_

You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)

Shizune appeared at the same spot as the other two had. She was wearing the same thing as the other two, but her pants were brown, and her shirt was tan.

_**Shizune:**_

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

There was an instrumental break here, and all three girls gathered at the small circle of the end of the catwalk. They all started singing once more, looking into Kabuto, Asuma, and Kakashi's eyes.

_**All:**_

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

They all started walking back up the catwalk to the staircases, Kurenai to the left one, Shizune to the right one, and Anko to the middle one.

_**Shizune:**_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**_Kurenai:_**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**_Anko:_**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The song ended, with the three of them back on the second story of the stage, standing at the top of their respective staircase.

_**Outside, with Shika and Ino…**_

"Why are you so troublesome?" Shikamaru gasped out after following Ino for about ten blocks, running the whole way. "ME? Why am **_I_** so troublesome? I had not even five minutes ago basically sang out for all of Konoha to hear that I love you, and then you kiss HER. And YOU have the audacity to say I'M troublesome?" Ino had started crying before she even finished the first sentence time.

"Ino," he drew her into his arms, "I didn't kiss her. She just leaned over and planted one on me. You girls, I swear, so troublesome," "So, you didn't want that to happen?" Ino looked up, black tears streaking down her eyes, courtesy of her mascara. "No, Ino, I did not," He said. "YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU?" Temari had managed to escape from the other kunoichi, and was holding her fan over her head, all three purple moons showing. "Damn, this is not my day, is it?' he sighed looking to the sky, hoping for clouds, but was met by the sight of only stars. "Temari, Ino is my teammate, my friend, and as troublesome as it is, my love interest. I'm sorry to have led you on, even though I practically showed no signs of actual feelings toward you," Temari advanced towards him menacingly, "But I truly am sorry," He finished his speech. "I-I guess that the feelings were never reciprocated, huh?" "I'm afraid not," he said, hanging his head in shame of breaking a girl's heart. "We'll be friends," Temari said, making up her mind to just drop him, or at least try to be his friend. She extended her hand to him as a peace offering. "Deal," he said, shaking the hand that was offered to him. "Us too, Ino?" she offered her hand this time to the other blonde kunoichi. "Yes, deal," she responded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Awww, how sweet! Well, that's not the end of this story! Review, please! I need them! Well, there won't be singing in the next chapter, but there will be seducing, drunkards, and couples, oh my!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good afternoon, everybody! This is the next installment of "_The Drunken_ _LeafSoundSand_ _Party"!_ Please review this chapter, because I really like hearing from y'all! Give me some suggestions for the story, because I'm totally drawing a blank.**

**Thanks to:**

**NarutohokageSakuracherrybolssum,**

**BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, and**

**ScarletNinja123 for reviewing!**

**Also, give me some couples you would like to see happen. Except for anything that concerns any of the characters I have currently in a couple, because I won't change those, except for I would change up maybe Shizune. If you want to see, say, Gaara and, say yourself as an OC, tell me the name of the OC, description, etc., and I'll add it in. Alright, this chapter will begin…….NOW!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Perverted Hermit, are you drunk again?" Naruto leaned in, and inspected the Frog Tamer's face. "Tsunade, I LOVE YOU!" the pervert yelled out randomly. "I LOVE YOU, TOO!" Tsunade shriek was heard from the other side of the banquet hall. "I LOVE YOU BOTH!" was heard from the snake sannin. "Oh, dammit, Shizune!" Naruto yelled, "You couldn't keep them sober for five minutes, could you?" Shizune, on the other hand, was staring at Kabuto dreamily.

"Sakura, Sasuke, help with these three, please?" Naruto asked. "Poor Tsunade, she's going to turn into a bottle of sake soon," Sakura sighed, and trudged over to Naruto. "Hn, I don't take orders from chickens," was all that was heard from Sasuke. "Sasuke," Sakura started sweetly, "If you don't help getting your stupid, pedophile sensei off the Hokage," Orochimaru had latched himself on to Tsunade and wouldn't let her go, "I will personally kill Itachi myself so that YOU can't!" Sakura said, her voice at a yell now.

"Having violent thoughts about me, now are we?" Sakura twitched and turned around. There was the whole of Akatsuki, in all of it's glory. **(A/N: Told you this was a very random story)** "Wouldn't be a party with out us, now would it, un?" Deidara stated, and pushed past Sakura, hopped on a table and started to dance. "How many drunkards did you say attended this party, Naruto?" "Oh, all of the Jounin and Chuunin are drunkards, so basically every able ninja in Konoha," he stated, his signature foxy grin vanishing as he saw the murderous look on Sakura's face.

"Sakura," a calm voice stated, "don't murder him," Sakura turned around to see Sasuke holding a kunai in his hand, ready to fight. "If things here get violent, the three of us, and Hinata, are the only ones that are able to fight the Akatsuki," Sakura looked around the banquet hall and found what he said to be true. Ino and Shikamaru were making out drunkenly in the corner, Temari, Kiba, TenTen, Neji, and the rest of the Rookie Nine were having a drinking contest, with most of them passed out except for the four I mentioned earlier.

All the jounins had to restrain Lee, because he was in "Drunken Fist" mode, and the Three Sannins were having a group hug. "Wait, why would you want to help us?" Sakura inquired. A hint of emotion rose to his face in the form of a small blush, but disappeared as quickly as it came. "To kill my brother, of course," he said in a stoic voice. 'Oh, how I love drama,' Itachi thought, and suddenly grabbed Sakura to dance with him. Sasuke's eyes widened, but that's all the emotion he decided to show. Naruto bounded off to locate Hinata, so she could dance with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ino squinted across the banquet hall, as if looking for something, but she was just trying to steady her swimming vision. Her eyes widened. She pushed Shika off her, and ran off to Deidara. "How troublesome," Shika sighed, head landing on the floor. "Ouch,"

"You look like me!" Ino squeed at her blonde look-alike. "OMG, a drunk blonde who is probably my twin!" Yep, he was drunk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't think I should be dancing with you," Sakura stuttered, looking up at Sasuke's brother. "And why not?" Itachi asked, looking down into what seemed like emeralds. "Errr," Sakura sighed, looking over at the "avenger". "He seems very pissed, and if looks could ki-," she was cut off by a finger pressed firmly over her mouth. "Just remember, I'm doing this to make little brother mad, not for my benefit," he stated. 'He has to take everything from me, doesn't he?' Sasuke said, the jealous, 12 year old Sasuke boiling inside him. Sure, things seemed like normal on the out side except the glare he sent towards his brother and former teammate. But inside, he was raving mad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed across the banquet hall. "Right h-here, Naruto-kun," A voice answered from behind Naruto whirled around only to find himself staring into Hinata's eyes…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cliffy! If you want to see the rest, I need at least two reviews! So review away people! And remember to request if you'd like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello boys and girls, this is the fifth chapter of _The Drunken LeafSoundSand Party_! So, thanks everyone for reviewing, and such! Okay, the Chouji/Shino board game and commenting was the wonderful Monday night boredom's idea! Oh, and Dusk Leighngod is NarutohokageSakuracherrybolssom's OC! I'm going to try my best to not make her a Mary-Sue on accident! Kiba is Dusk's man, so he's taken, sorry! T.T Now, on to the disclaimer and story!**

**I don't own anything. Sad, ne? Not even the board games!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So, the Akatsuki has shown up," Shino said, sitting at a table in the middle of the banquet hall with Chouji. "OH!!!! Yeah, you just got OWNED! I just drew a 'Sorry' card!" Chouji flicked one of Shino's pieces off of a space(Shino caught it with one hand), and put his in it's place. "Oh, it's on now." Replied Shino, calm as ever.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was only Temari and Kiba left in the drinking contest, but Temari seemed to be getting drunker and drunker, but Kiba wasn't, because had an enormous tolerance for beer and wine, and things of that sort. "Do you mind if I watch?" A feminine voice sounded quietly behind them.

A girl stood there, her hair, which was a rather interesting color, light silver with dark silver tips, was dancing mildly in the cool breeze that was flowing through the banquet hall, a result of the windows being opened. Her gold eyes blinked innocently. She was a ninja, Kiba could tell by her Hidden Leaf headband. 'How come I've never seen her before?" he wondered. "Yes, ahead g-go!" Temari said, her words messed up because of the alcohol, "I love your outfit!"

The girl looked down at her ensemble, which consisted of a black shirt, a light blue jacket that wasn't zipped up at all, her black jeans were cut off just above the knees, and she was wearing kunai holster on both legs. "Um, thanks, my name Dusk. Dusk Leighngod." It was obvious that she was quite shy, maybe even as shy as Hinata. "Where's your shoes?" Temari asked.

"Oh, um, I don't exactly wear shoes. I often like the feel of the ground on my feet…" She was blushing like a maniac because Kiba kept inspecting her. 'Hm, she smells different than most humans, as if she's part… wolf?' Kiba's thoughts were running through his head, and he didn't even notice that he was staring at her with an incredulous look on his face. "Um, are you sure it's okay I watch, because it seems that you kind of don't want me to…"

"No, no, it's fine, but, um, are you maybe part of the Inuzuka clan, an estranged part maybe? Because you smell like a wolf and a human. "Oh, um, that may be because I have this wolf demon, her name's Okami, and she's the eight-tai-" she abruptly stopped, realizing she just blurted her big mouth about the wolf demon to a total stranger!

'**_Dusk, you can't go around telling everyone you meet about me,'_** a voice chided from in her head. 'I'm sorry Onee-chan, I didn't mean to, I just started talking, and before I knew I had blurted it out! Now he'll hate me. Much like everyone else,' she thought, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "Hey, are you gonna watch or not?" a voice penetrated her thoughts, and she looked up to see Kiba looking down at her.

"You don't care about Okami?" she looked at him in wonder. "No, of course not! I know someone else much like you who has a demon inside him, and he's one of the best people I know!" Kiba exclaimed, smiling down at her. "Um, okay, Kono, c'mon girl," A black wolf trotted over from where she was playing with Akamaru. "Well, let's get this contest going again!" Kiba exclaimed, getting his beer ready.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said questioningly, "what are you…" She was cut off by his voice **(A/N: Thought I was gonna say lips, huh?)**. "Let's get some ramen!" he cried, "They're serving it at the buffet,"

Hinata twitched.

"Dammit, Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, grabbing his head and pulling him down to her level. "Hinata-chan, what are yo-" He was cut off by her lips pressing firmly against his own.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Grrrr, let's play a different game!" Chouji whined, after having lost to Shino at SORRY! for the fourth time. "Like what?" Shino inquired. "I know! Let's play Guess Who!" he cried. "Look, there's Kiba and some new girl," Shino said suddenly. "Chouji whirled around, looking wildly. He turned back to Shino waggling his eyebrows. "Kiba's got a new girlfriend, huh?" Chouji sniggered. "As does Naruto," Shino said quietly. "OH MY GOD!" Chouji had spotted Naruto and Hinata rather quickly.

"Why are my teammates hanging out with their crushes while I'm stuck playing board games with a fatty?" Shino said, almost like he was sad. "Hell, even Sakura is dancing with Itachi," "DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?" Chouji roared, "OH, IT'S SO ON!" "Can I watch?" a lazy voice sounded from behind Chouji. "Ino ran off to go dance with her male look-alike." Shikamaru pulled up a chair, and watched intently as they picked a card.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke stared at his brother and Sakura dancing as if he didn't care. But he did. Oh, he really did. But he showed no emotion. Except for the fact that there was smoke coming out of his ears. Yep, smoke.

"Itachi, why exactly are you dancing? And with me, Haruno Sakura, no less," she complained, but sure didn't look like she was trying to get away. "Look to your right very, very discreetly," was all the answer he gave her. She flicked her eyes to the right, and noticed that Sasuke's ears were steaming. "See, my little cherry blossom, I do it to make him jealous. The plus side is that you're pretty cute," he smirked down at her.

Oh yes, Sasuke was VERY pissed.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ororo-kun is my hero, I look up to him," Tsunade said, her voice muffled by Jiraiya's chest, seeing as they were still in group hug mode, "He's my fashion and makeup guru! I love the way he applies is eye shadow!" "I love you two," Orochimaru said dreamily. "I love everyone!" Jiraiya cried out.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The jounins had finally calmed Lee down, but they were definitely a wee bit tipsy. "I love fishnets," Kakashi sighed dreamily, looking at Anko's shirt. Anko was getting a tiny bit pissed at above pervert. "One, more time, Kakashi, say that ONE MORE TIME! And I swear, you'll be dead before morning,"

"Such a beautiful couple," Kurenai stated sarcastically, being the only one that wasn't tipsy in the least. "Youth shall guide their youthful love!" Gai stated, being the most intoxicated, to the point that he's absolutely drunk. "Dammit, Kakashi, stop shaking," Kurenai sighed, massaging her temples. "I can't help it, I'm unbelievably scared," "About what?" "Sasuke has been giving me this 'I'm going to kill you, you know that, right?' look, and it's pretty creepy," Kakashi whimpered.

Oh yes, the jounins were drunk.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"OH EM GEEE," Ino gasped, "My twin is, like, the best at mani's(manicures) and pedi's(pedicures)!!" She hiccupped. "I know I am. Why do you think everyone in Akatsuki has such beautiful purple nails all the time?" Deidara giggled, remembering Kisame's face when he first had his nails painted by Deidara.

(**_FLASHBACK TIME!_**)

"What the hell is this?" Kisame growled. "What, are you color blind, Ki-chan? It's

ahb-viously the best color ever, **_PURPLE_**," Deidara giggled. "Besides, it goes well with that sickly, blue skin tone of yours," "I hate it, it clashes," Kisame stalked away, very pissed. When he had rounded the corner, he held his hands in front of his face, and inspected them. "It _does_ go rather well with my skin tone, but I'll never tell Deidara that," Kisame thought, and walked off.

(**_End Flash Back Time_**)

Deidara and Ino were rolling an the floor laughing their asses off by the end of the story. "S-seriously?" Ino choked out. "You k-know I am," Deidara said, struggling to get it out over the laugh.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"GRRRR, DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP WINNING?!?" Chouji roared, knocking the Guess Who! Board thingies of the tables. "You're too troublesome, Chouji. He's sending a bug to see who is on your card, and then the bug tells him," Shika sighed, reclining back in his chair.

"THAT'S IT! It is SO on now," Chouji cried out and climbed on to the table, pointing an accusing finger at Shino. "I challenge to a game of LIFE! You can't really cheat in that game," Chouji screamed into Shino's face, spit flying everywhere.

"I'll still kick your fat, sorry butt,"

"I'M PLEASENTLY PLUMP, DAMMIT!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**And there you have it, folks! Chapter Five of my story. Please review, I would really like at least _3 reviews_, if not five. So tell how you liked it! Waterkunoichi out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry guys, but this is not a chapter! I'm going to need one more review on each of my stories for me to continue. My focus is going to be on a new story, called _The Capture of the Kunoichi_, in which Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto come back from a three year mission engaged, and at the engagement party, the four kunoichi, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata, are kidnapped by Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara. Please read it when I put it up on m'kay?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I just want to say, you guys are soooo awesome when it came to the reviews! I got about 13 reviews! Y'all are awesome! By the way, I'm not accepting anymore OCs, sorry! I've already got four of them, and I don't want to make this into one of those "Me and my friend's OCs go into the world of Naruto, and wreak havoc!" stories. So the OCs are Dusk, NarutohokageSakuracherrybolssom's OC, and Kyo, Kyoni's OC. PinkLovableCherryBlossom, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't include your OC! PLEASE, PLEASE forgive me!

**Disclaimer-I own none. Not even that song, It's Raining Men. Nope, I don't own! Or Barbie, and Mattel.**

**So please read and review!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"YOU CAN'T BE A PINK PERSON, SHINO! Those are supposed to be GIRLS, dammit!" Chouji screeched. "I happen to like pink, and besides, isn't that sexist?" Shino readjusted his glasses. "I'm going to kill, then I'm going to eat your corpse, then puke it up, revive you and then kill you, AGAIN!" Chouji started out with his voice calm and even, but by the end of the speech, he was screaming.

"So, I'm going to be the pink person."

"DAMMIT SHINO!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kankuro and Gaara were at the bar, and Gaara was drunk. Yes, that's right everyone, dead drunk. "Kankuro, hic, I wanna play with the Barbie's," Gaara pleaded with his older brother.

"Fine, but if you lay one finger, OR one piece of sand on any of those poor little girls just because they wouldn't let you play as 'Prom Princess Barbie', I'll-" "But Kankuro, I wanna be the Barbie Skanky Pole Dancer!" Gaara interrupted. "Just go." Kankuro sighed, and massaged his temples.

"I remember when I used to play Barbie's as a kid," a voice sounded from behind Kankuro. "Haha, I could never forget when Barbie Skanky Pole Dancer first came out, and they were considering suing Mattel!"

A girl sat down on the left of Kankuro. He inspected her from the corner of his eyes. The girl had two deep black pigtails that went down her back. He wondered how long her hair would be if she let the pigtails down. The girl, he would have to ask for names later, was wearing a short, mid-thigh dress that was white, but the trimming around it was black. He could see the symbol of Yin and Yang on the back. Her knee high boots complimented her outfit perfectly, they were also white with black trim.

"Err, excuse me miss, you don't seem to be from this village. What village are you from?" The girl, who looked to be his age, turned her head and he was met with the sight of the deep blue eyes.

"Me? I'm from the Village Hidden in the Clouds!" The girl's companion responded for her. Kankuro turned his attention to the other girl.

"I'm Kyoni, call me Kyo," Kyo stated. She thought the guy was pretty cute. (Note that Kankuro's headgear and paint are off and he's wearing khakis and a button up red shirt.)

The girl stood up, which revealed Kyo to be wearing her forehead protector on her waist.

"I'm gonna go sing, so I'll catch ya later!" Kyo shouted, running off. Kankuro could only stare in wonder after her.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Itachi and Sakura had stopped dancing at this point, and were sitting awkwardly, well at least, in Sakura's case. "Sakura…" a voice said from behind her. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" He bowed, and then grabbed her hand. "Dance with me." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply. He knew it would be a 'yes', anyways. Sakura threw an apologetic look over her shoulder at Itachi.

He just shrugged, and waved her off. He walked to a certain duo who were talking about hair secrets. The alcohol he had gulped down earlier was starting to get into his system, so he felt a bit woozy, and even hyper. The sounds of the two talking wafted to his ears. "I've never needed highlights, my hair color is au natural." Deidara giggled. "Me too!" "Oh, I dyed my hair black. It's actually a brassy red, like Sasori, or that Kazekage guy." Itachi added sarcastically.

Ino's eyes widened. "NO WAY! HEY EVERYONE, ITACHI-KUN'S NATURAL HAIR COLOR IS A BRASSY RED LIKE GAARA-SAMA'S!" She yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked straight at him. "Dammit, that ought to teach me to be so sarcastic all the time." Itachi cursed colorfully under his breath.

Ah, but alas, then the music started, and no one was able to comment.

**Mystery Voice: **

_Humidity is risin' _

_Barometer's gettin' low _

_According to all sources _

_The street's the place to go _

Kyo appeared at the bottom of the staircase, singing.

'_Cause tonight for the first time (First time)_

_Just about half past 10 (Half past 10)_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men (Start raining men)_

**Kyo:**

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_Humidity is risin' _

_Barometer's gettin' low _

_According to all sources _

_The street's the place to go _

'_Cause tonight for the first time (First time)_

_Just about half past 10 (Half past 10)_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men (Start raining men)_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, every specimen_

_Tall, blond, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_God bless Mother Nature_

_She's a single woman too_

_She took on the heavens_

_And she did what she had to do_

_She fought every angel_

_and rearranged the sky_

_So that each and every woman_

_Could find the perfect guy_

_It's raining men_

_Go get yourself wet girl_

_I hear stormy weather movin' in_

_About to begin (I'm 'bout to begin)_

_I hear the thunder, don't you lose your head_

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed (Rip off the roof and stay in bed)_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, amen_

_Ooh, it's raining men, yeah_

_Ooh, it's raining men, yeah_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Oh, I just bought a house, the MANSION, and you're still getting married. Not to mention that I'm a doctor, and you're an artist! HAHA!" Chouji roared, laughing out heartily.

"Are you sure your occupation isn't Santa Claus, you fat guy?"

"GOD DAMN YOU, SHINO!"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started out in a tentative voice, "Why the hell are you dancing with me?"

"Why? Because, Sakura, I have missed you so much, and I freaking love you."

Sakura gasped. Could what he have said be true?

"And also because neither of us will remember it in the over the hangover."

Sakura sweat dropped. Figures.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wow. That was just… Wow." Was Naruto's reaction after he and Hinata had kissed. "Naruto-kun, I think I love you," Hinata whispered, poking her fingers together full force. "I love you too, Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried, sweeping her into another kiss.

"Can we get ramen now?"

Sigh.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Deidara was staring at the stage where the girl had just sang. He really wanted to sing a pretty song, too! He grabbed Itachi, and whispered in his ear, "I've got the perfect song that we should sing!"

Itachi just sighed, and muttered a short "No." Ino just stared blankly at the two men, before stumbling over to the three playing board games. She plopped herself onto Shikamaru's lap. "Who's winning?" she asked. She had slightly sobered, but not much.

"Shino." Shikamaru replied running his fingers through Ino's hair. "GO CHOUJI!" Ino yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Neji looked around in disdain at his drunk comrades. Not that he should talk. He's plastered. "TenTen," he warbled out, "will you marry me?" "For the tenth time, Neji, no." "Please?" he tugged at her shirt, like a five year old begging his mom for ice cream.

"Tell you what, if you remember in the morning about this, and still want to, I'll marry you," TenTen sighed, she was pretty drunk herself, but had SOME common sense.

"Alright!" Neji cheered, running off to brag to someone that he was getting married.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsunade woke up a few hours later from all this mess, and looked around groggily. A heavy weight was curled around her body, and she caught a glimpse of white hair. Jiraiya. Her and Jiraiya were cuddling. She pushed his arm off of her, and tried to stand up, but her throbbing head kept her from standing up too far.

She inspected the banquet hall, and her eyes widened. Her shinobi, along with what seemed to be the whole Sound village, and about half the Sand village was scattered, collapsed through the hall. Shino and Chouji were collapsed on a table, with a board game in between them. It seemed that a white car with three pink people in it, was at the end. Chouji was cursing about pink people winning in his sleep, and Shika and Ino were cuddled up a few feet away.

Naruto was cuddled with Hinata in his lap on the stage. Sakura was covered in a blanket with what seemed to have the Uchiha fan on it. She was snuggling with air, and Tsunade racked her brain, trying to figure what had happened the night before. A note fluttered down in front of her. She picked it up, and her eyes widened as she read it.

_Tsunade Dearest,_

_That party last night was positively wild. I can't remember anything, except for lots of hugging, and I hope that you can't either. Sasuke would like to say that he will always miss Sakura, but to not tell her he said it. Hopefully you will invite my village to the next party you have. By the way, Akatsuki left, too._

_Yours Truly,_

_Orochimaru_

_(PS: Only Sasuke, Kabuto, The Sound Five, and I left, I take it you will get the rest of my nin home safely?)_

Tsunade looked around some more. The only one left awake was the Kazekage, and he was still plastered. He was pole dancing, and singing something about a sluttish Barbie. Tsunade sighed, it looked like even her most trusted jounin had succumbed to the sake.

Asuma was holding Kurenai close to him, even though he was passed out on the floor. Kakashi was groping Anko in her sleep, and she would half-heartedly slap him, even though she was asleep. Gai was mumbling about youth of course. "EVERYBODY UP!" Tsunade screeched, her voice resounding about the banquet hall. Everyone shot up, but immediately groaned, and clutched their heads.

Naruto ran to the bathroom, looking as if he were about to barf. Tsunade sighed. This one would take a LOT of explaining.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**This is the second to last chapter. Next chapter is the last, please review. I want at least ten reviews, okay? Please read my new story, _The Capture of the Kunoichi_, which will be up by tonight, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, this is the final chapter of _The Drunken LeafSoundSand Party!_ So, if you want a sequel, review! This is a more serious chapter, but is, non the less, hilarious!

* * *

**

"What the hell happened?" Sakura muttered, the only one not suffering from a hangover, besides Hinata, of course. _Oh, god, what is the clan sign on that blanket? _Sakura thought. The Uchiha fan... Suddenly Sakura's mind was flooded from scenes of last night. A kiss, a dance, another dance, hair secrets, board games... Oh god, what had she done! Sakura grabbed at her hair, and yanked it, as if to yank the memories out.

Her eyes were already swimming with tears, and she had no idea how she would live with herself anymore. She had let him get away! The man she loved... Dammit! Her head hung, she swiped quickly at her eyes. She stood on her legs shakily, and stood up. Sakura took one more quick look around the banquet hall, at her friends, and then walked away, leaving the memories behind with them.

* * *

Hinata sighed, her breath creating a puff of air that seemed to suspend a milli-second in the air before disappearing. "HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice yelled from behind her. "Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered out. "Well, I was thinking, let's go out for ramen tonight! You know, since we are going out, and all," "WHAT!?" Hinata screeched, she didn't remember any of this. Not that she minded, of course...

"Oh, okay, I thought maybe..." Naruto's remorseful voice broke throught her thoughts. Hinata quickly looked up. He had the worst look opn his face. It wasn't sadness, hate, or anger. It was heartbreak. He wrenched out a sob, and turned around, but Hinata quickly turned him back around and pressed her lips against hers.

Their fate was officially sealed, in Neji's words.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were able to remember only one thing through their hangover. They loved each other. The needed eachother. They WANTED to be together forever. "Ino Yamanaka," Shikamaru kneeled on to his knee, wincing from the pain in his head, "Marry me." "You can't just order me to marry you," Ino scoffed, "Besides, you have no ring, this a spur of the mom-" Shikamaru's lips on hers stopped any other complaint that came from her.

* * *

"Tenten..." Neji's serious voice sounded from behind her. "Yes, Neji? Make it quick, I've got a HUGE headache!" "Marry me..." "You actually remember? And you WANT to?" "Yes, now, do you accept?" "... Of course!"

* * *

Sasuke, he wasn't as lucky as the others. He didn't have any of his memories from the night before. All he could vaguely remember was a swirl of pink, and a certain phrase in French...

* * *

**So short, I know! Now review, and if I get five, I will sequelize it!**


End file.
